Jinyu
Jinyu is a nymph from Marlowe, living with his older brother Adamaris. He is Adamaris's only believer and never leaves his side. Appearance Jinyu is the shortest of their group as well as the weakest. He has short hair similar to his older brother Alpheus. It's just as messy, but definitely longer. He is the only nymph in the main storyline that very much embraces the fluidity of a nymph's sex as well as the only nymph in the story that doesn't specifically prefer male or female. He has gold eyes that match the scales on his cheekbones as well as his fins. Kind of like Adamaris, he also pays attention to his image and takes pride in his body. Personality When around Adamaris, Jinyu is hardly his own person. He will say or do anything that he thinks will make him happy. He never walks in front of Adamaris, instead he stays one step behind and follows him everywhere. Whether he's with Adamaris or not, he tends to be very impulsive and speaks without thinking. He says things out loud that get him in trouble. His daily life of risky behavior has desensitized him to certain things, meaning sometimes he'll speak casually about things someone else would keep quiet about due to the taboo nature of the topics. Any time he upsets someone no matter who the person may be, Jinyu has absolutely no real idea of how to apologize properly for it. He knows saying sorry is an option, but he doesn't know how to make up for it aside from sexual favors. Relationships 'Adamaris -' Adamaris is one of the few people that Jinyu is constantly around. He is Jinyu's entire world and serves as his god and only role model. Unfortunately that isn't a positive role model, nor is Adamaris very kind to him. He takes advantage of Jinyu's gullibility and uses it to get whatever he wants out of him. As his god, Adamaris claims the right to control every aspect of his life including deciding who he can talk to (even out of his siblings), or punish him as drastically as he sees fit. As time passes in the story, Jinyu starts to put up with this less with the help of the others in the party. 'Alpheus -' Alpheus is Jinyu's older brother and most positive role model. The two went a few years without seeing each other after Adamaris decided to move himself and Jinyu to Marlowe, but once the party stopped by to visit, Jinyu was very excited to have the opportunity to get to know him better. He hates ''the way Adamaris treats Jinyu, and is always trying to convince him to come back to Darya. They became very close friends after Jinyu was separated from Adamaris. 'Meldiron- ''' Meldiron is one of Jinyu's only friends. They met briefly while Meldiron's sister had brought him into town. When they moved away, Jinyu was sure that they were never going to see each other. It was kind of devastating because the two had really connected. Meldiron even called Adamaris by his proper name and so he was allowed to stay around. When they met again in Mardion, Jinyu was thrilled and got himself in trouble for running off with him without permission on the first day. Meldiron is Jinyu's first actual love interest, and they only got closer after leaving Mardion. History Jinyu was only an infant when Brook was taken over and his family had to relocate to Darya, so he didn't have nearly as much of an attachment to Brook as either Adamaris or Alpheus. In his childhood, he lived in Darya and had a very happy life. He got to play with his older siblings and sometimes his younger ones and they all had such good relationships. As Adamaris got older, he started bossing Jinyu around a lot more because Jinyu was the only one that would listen. The two started getting closer without Alpheus and spent more time separate from him than with the rest of the family. Gradually, Adamaris convinced Jinyu to worship him and he sort of stopped being his own person after that. He was sure he only existed to assist Adamaris. When Adamaris came of age, instead of traveling like Alpheus did, he decided to move to Marlowe. That way he would be among more aristocratic nymphs with more power and connections like he believed he had. Jinyu came with him and once noone was around to catch them, things spiraled out of control. Jinyu got involved in regular partying and drug use, then Adamaris became his pimp and that became his regular until the day Alpheus brought two elf princes and some other strangers along.